3619
3619: Edgar Turtle sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" (EKA: [[3195|'3195']]) Car Assembly (EKA: 3572) G/g (musical notes) (EKA: 3148) Balthazar, Raisin, Hortense, Mew, Rugby & Ditz Sings "Be Possitive, Try Possitive" (EKA: 2544) Different Uses Of A Triangle (EKA: 3099) Calcutta Joe, Was A Modern Rhino (EKA: 3147) Miami Mice Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office A voice asks a face if it's aware of the letter S, and it is revealed that the face belongs to a snake. (EKA: 3146) Itzhak Perlman and a little girl observe their strengths and weaknesses (EKA: 3118) Stones On The Street (EKA: 3099) S For Snail (EKA: 3118) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Personality" (EKA: 3148) The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14 (EKA: 3147) Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean (EKA: 3146) Number Creatures: 14(EKA: 3147) Marching Band Forms A Square (EKA: 3276) A little boy tells his grown-up friends to "Take My Hand" while they cross the street Type-Writer Guy: S - Spring (EKA: 3146) Sing A Song Of 14 & what have we got, 14 Quacking Ducklings baked in a pot (EKA: 3147) The Count reads some kids a poem about "The Countess Who Lived in the Woods." She is visited by cold, needy animals, all of whom she helps out by giving them the things she is about to count (EKA: 3147) Fruta Manzana (Original) (EKA: 3194) Kid mural painting #14 (EKA: 3449) G For Gorilla (EKA: 3148) Chip 'N' Dale, Donald Duck & The Kids sing "Oh We're Going To The Hukilau" (EKA: 3195) Letter G drawing with kid voice-over (EKA: 3148) A gorilla who knows G words applies for a job (EKA: 3148) There's A Lot Of Different Ways To Get To School (EKA: 3458) Kermit and Grover demonstrate the difference between heavy and light. Grover carries heavy objects, and Kermit carries light objects. Grover gets tired, and asks Kermit if he can carry something light for a change. Kermit obliges. He carries a giant sandwich... while Grover picks up a helium balloon, which carries him away! Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees (EKA: 3148) Animal Department Store Elevator: 1 - 10 (EKA: 3118) Speech Balloon: S - Snake (EKA: 3118) Cookie Monster & The Beetles sings "Hey Food" Girl Inflates The Balloon In The Shape Of The Letter S (EKA: 3118) S, S, S, You're The Best Magical Herman's Number Trick (EKA: 3118) The Kidsongs Kids sings "Anything You Can Do" while playing arcade games A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead Counting to 10 - Artist: Keith Haring (EKA: 3152) Shari Lewis & The Kids sings "The Kitchen Band" Rumba Pencils (First, Last, Crazy Melvin) (EKA: 3276) The School Game, hosted by Guy Smiley. Three students have to guess what their teacher does and doesn't do for a living (EKA: 3152) 4 Red Balls Minus 1 Equals 3 Category:images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes